


Vsaď se!

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Next-Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. James a Lily uzavřeli sázku, Rose je znechucena a Hugo se zatím nechytá. Prostě jen takový typický den v knihovně.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vsaď se!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606433) by [Byaghro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byaghro/pseuds/Byaghro). 



»»««

Rose si s odfrknutím zkřížila ruce na hrudi. »Tohle nemůže v životě vyjít.«

 

Lily po ní střelila pohledem, neřekla ani popel a znovu obrátila pozornost k Albusovi.

 

»Až kvůli tomuhle bude fňukat, tak ho posílám za tebou,« informovala Rose kysele svou sestřenku.

 

»Nebude kvůli tomu fňukat, protože tohle vyjde,« zasyčela Lily a sledovala, jak se její bratr šine ke svému cílil.

 

James vcelku působivě hupsnul na židli vedle své sestry. »Už to udělal?«

 

Lily mu uštědřila štulec do žeber. »Ne. A buď už ticho.«

 

Rose se na ně oba zaškaredila. Nakláněli se na židlích dopředu, jako by sledovali kdovíjak napínavý film, a ne jako by sledovali jejich brášku řítit se do záhuby. »Nemůžu uvěřit, že se o tohle sázíte. Chudinka Albus bude mít zlomené srdce a vás zajímá jedině ta výhra!«

 

»Pšššššt!« zašeptali unisono.

 

Albus už byl skoro u Scorpiuse, když se k nim připojil Hugo.

 

»Co děláme?« zeptal se, udiven těmi upřenými pohledy.

 

Lily jeho směrem jen mávla rukou, ať je potichu, zatímco James ho chňapnul za zápěstí a stáhnul ho dolů na volnou židli.

 

»Právě sleduješ, jak vyhrávám dvacet galeonů,« prohlásil James nadutě.

 

Lily se na ně zamračila. »Ani náhodou. Sleduješ, jak já vyhraju dvacet galeonů, protože tohle zkrátka vyjde.«

 

Hugo pohledem vyhledal Rose, aby mu to přeložila.

 

Rose si povzdechla nad osudem jedince, který celý život vyrůstá obklopen ztřeštěnými Pottery. »Lily nějak přesvědčila Ala, aby konečně oslovil Scorpiuse. A hned nato se vsadila s Jamesem o dvacet galeonů, že Scorpius bude souhlasit, že spolu budou chodit, namísto aby mu vrazil jednu pěstí. Což očekává James. A upřímně – já taky.«

 

»A kdyby na něj seslal nějakou kletbou, tak by se mi to taky počítalo za výhru,« doplnil James dychtivě.

 

Hugo přelétl pohledem od své sestry a civící sestřenice s bratránkem k Albusovi, který se červenal a koukal se do země, zatímco se očividně snažil Scorpiuse Malfoye oslnit.

»Třicet galeonů na to, že to vyjde.«

 

Lily zajásala a obejmula paží Huga kolem krku takovým tím způsobem objetí-kravata, kterým byla známá. (Nikdy jste netušili, jestli z vás má takovou radost, nebo vás má v úmyslu uškrtit. Ne, dokud nebylo příliš pozdě.)

 

James a Rose na něj zírali s otevřenými ústy.

 

»Jak se můžeš vsadit proti–«  
»Kde asi najdeš takový–«

 

»Mlčte a koukejte,« vyštěkla Lily. Všichni se otočili zpátky ke dvěma chlapcům naproti nim přes knihovnu.

 

Scorpius se mračil a pomalu se natahoval po Albusovi. Když se jeho prsty ovinuly kolem Alovy kravaty, Rose se začala zvedat.

 

»Skvělý, teď budu muset urovnat rvačku,« zareptala, ale o moc dál se nedostala.

 

Protože Scorpius, namísto aby Albuse proklel či zmlátil, si ho přitáhl blíž k sobě a zahájil něco, co vypadalo jako úžasně intimní líbačka.

 

Lily na své židli křepčila malý vítězný tanec. Rose ještě pořád stála, zírala, a nebyla sto pochopit, že se žádná přesdržkovka nekoná, a že by měla zarazit tu divokou ochmatávačku, kterou namísto toho chlapci v knihovně předváděli.

 

James se na Huga otočil, oči vytřeštěné. »Jaks to věděl?« užasnul.

 

Hugo pokrčil rameny. »Včera večer jsem je přistihl muchlovat se u skleníků.«

  
»»konec««  



End file.
